csofandomcom-20200223-history
Another Truth
Another Truth (zs_anothertruth) or Another Side of Truth is the third chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 5 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview It is unknown how Jack changed his appearance. Who made this to him and why? What did they compromise together? Map info Story of Jennifer finding out how Jack changed his appearance and the abandoned truth behind. Goal *Investigate the mysterious forces. Tips *Trace the mission area by following the clues hinted on the map. *Press key where E is displayed, it will be activated. *Destroy the glowing walls to continue the game. Background Jennifer heard a voice of someone tried to contact Jack through his radio. She tried to find their location. The stranger wanted to meet her to talk about another truth, but she was struggling between seeking the truth and getting revenge for Jack. Release date *South Korea: 9 July 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 14 July 2015. *China/Japan: 15 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 30 November 2015. *Indonesia: 16 December 2015. *Vietnam: 3 March 2016. Rare drop ; Crono Athletic's face Costume A costume that was remade by the highly machined face of Crono Athletic. Critical strike will increase by 4% when equipped in Zombie Scenario. Achievement Honor mission Transcripts Map 1= ; Elevator moving #''???: (crackle) Jack!... Jack!... follow... the command... Stop... attacking!'' #''Jennifer: What's that sound? I think the sound comes from Jack's radio.'' #''???: (crackle) Jack... you... are not... sending there (crackle)... to revenge...'' #''???: (crackle) Jack... Answer (crackle)... now...'' #''Jennifer: Who on the radio? Are you the person who made Jack like this?'' #''Jennifer: You made him like this and sent him to me, didn't you?'' #''???: (crackle) Jennifer?... (crackle) Are you?... (crackle)...'' #''Jennifer: Answer me! Hey! Hey! What do you mean?'' #''Jennifer: Let track the location of the radio transmission! Right now!'' #''Forces Leader: Jennifer, I know how you feel, but..'' #''Jennifer: Be quiet and track the location! Hurry!'' #''Forces Leader: I know... I need a little time, calm down!'' #''Jennifer: Whoever made Jack like this.. I will never forgive!'' #''Forces Leader: ......... Oh dear..'' ; Elevator stopping #''Forces Leader: I found the location of the radio transmission. The signal was sent from the dam not far from here.'' #''Forces Leader: But it seems to be a trouble to find a way through the facility.'' #''Jennifer: Just give me the location. I'll take care of the rest.'' #''Forces Leader: You are still excited. Once you come out, you need to calm down in order to get out of there! Be careful!'' ; Water discharging #''Jennifer: The only possible way is passing the water. Everybody be careful of falling down.'' ; Waterway #''Forces Leader: I found some shortcuts. You can go toward the dam over the place.'' #''Jennifer: I see. Continue providing me information about the position.'' ; Giant construction pit #''Forces Leader: Good job. Now climb up to the elevator above there.'' #''Forces Leader: We can use it to go right up to the dam.'' #''???: (crackle)... Jack? Jennifer? Do you hear me?!'' #''Jennifer: The radio again?! Hey! I'm waiting for you! I go right to you..!'' #''???: (crackle) Jennifer? Jack? Where is Jack?'' #''Jennifer: Shameless... You sent Jack to kill me and now pretend to care about him!'' #''Jennifer: Jack is dead because of you! All because of you!'' #''???: (crackle) What are you talking about?! Jack... Jack is dead?'' #''Jennifer: I'm coming for Jack. This is because of you! Don't you move!'' #''???: Unbelievable.. no..'' ; Near the top of the pit #''Jennifer: They are coming out infinitely. Everybody be careful of falling down.'' #''Jennifer: We can climb up through the scaffolding hanging on the crane.'' ; Top of the pit (in front of the elevator) #''Jennifer: I will arrive there. Soon...'' |-| Map 2= ; Starting position #''Forces Leader: The dam was vain. But there's still a long way to go.'' #''Forces Leader: Now we have to pass through the facility in order to climb up to the top of the dam.'' #''Forces Leader: Fortunately, the major security device can be opened through hacking, but a simple condition must be processed directly.'' #''Jennifer: I'll do it. I'm starting to grab the ammo as well.'' ; Dam security facilities #''Jennifer: If you destroy the controller board, it will cause an overload, making it able to open the door. Let's find the controller board.'' ; Broken elevator passage #''???: Jennifer. Could you hear me?'' #''Jennifer: It's too late to pray for forgiveness. Now I'm waiting for you!'' #''???: Not forgiveness, I want to solve the misunderstanding.'' #''Jennifer: Misunderstanding? Now you want to cover everything happened as a misunderstanding!'' #''???: It's true that I sent Jack to you. But that's not to kill you.'' #''???: It was in order to convince you to join our project.'' #''Jennifer: Convince? Telling convince me while hiding your body?'' #''???: I wanted to meet you directly, but I can not due to the forces keeping an eye on me.'' #''???: Jennifer, Jack, Laser Wing... Super Soldier project. We need people like you.'' #''Jennifer: Shut up! Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this!'' #''???: I'll tell everything when we meet. Another truth.'' #''Jennifer: Now I almost arrive there, waiting for you.'' ; Starting the upper dam area #''Forces Leader: If you go to the other side of the dam, there is an elevator connected with a heliport.'' #''Forces Leader: I don't know whether that person is telling the truth or not, be careful.'' #''Jennifer: I don't care for what reason, but she must pay for what happened to Jack.'' #''Jennifer: Why Jack's appearance became like that.. Why he wanted to kill me..'' ; Dam 1 (switch) #''Jennifer: The door does not open? How did that?'' #''Forces Leader: I failed to hack! Security system of the place seems to be different and far from here.'' #''Forces Leader: Let's go across to the other side.'' #''???: I'll help you.'' #''Jennifer: How did you?! Were you listening to us the entire time?'' #''???: For your safety. I know you don't trust me.'' #''???: As expected, they've strengthened the security system. Things will get dangerous if we waste any more time!'' #''Forces Leader: The firewall's been activated on that door, so you can't bypass it. It might be better to look for another way.'' #''???: They're probably on to us already! We can't waste any more time!'' #''Forces Leader: What is she talking about? Doesn't she realize that we're coming after her??'' #''Jennifer: ...........'' #''Hacking in progress'' #''???: I got through! Okay, everyone move! We can't hesitate anymore!'' #''Forces Leader: How? Something is off. We'd better be careful, it might be a trap.'' #''???: Doesn't it seem safer for it to be a trap?'' #''Jennifer: Jennifer: That... is true. We'll move in before they swarm us.'' #''Forces Leader: Be careful. This whole situation is filled with mysteries.'' ; Dam 2 #''Jennifer: Move carefully. We're almost there.'' ; In front of the elevator #''Jennifer: Now climb aboard to the heliport. Hurry up!'' |-| Map 3= ; Heliport #''Jennifer: We're here. Now come out! I can't wait to listen to your excuse!'' #''Soy: You're here. I've been waiting for you.'' #''Jennifer: Researcher Soy?! Are you... the one who sent Jack?!'' #''Soy: Yes... Regarding Jack... That's all my fault. I've heard what happened between you and Jack.'' #''Soy: I thought Jack was able to convince you.'' #''Jennifer: Why... for what reason..!'' #''Soy: I'm so sorry. It might have put you in danger if I were to move.'' #''Soy: So I sent people that work with me...'' #''Soy: Huh? That's...'' #''Soy: It's dangerous! They're already here! Hurry! Hurry! Get behind cover!'' ; Boss appeared #''Crono Athletic: So you were here... muahaha. Things won't go according to your plan.'' #''Crono Athletic: Meet your end here!'' ; Boss startup #''Soy: No, the zombies are...!'' #''Soy: Helicopter can't land because of the zombies. We need to take care of these first.'' #''Soy: I'll help out as well!'' ; Boss 5% HP #''Crono Athletic: Kaaagh!! You... bastards...'' #''Soy: I think he comes to limit. Kill him and get out of here!'' ; After boss dies #''Jennifer: What the hell's happening? And what was that monster?'' #''Soy: Keep staying here will be dangerous. Once you get in the helicopter. I'll tell you everything.'' #''Soy: The real enemy for both of us... and the real story that Dr. Rex left behind...'' Gallery File:Anothertruth.jpg|Official screenshot loadingbg_zs_anothertruth1.png|Loading Background loadingbg_zs_anothertruth2.png|Ditto loadingbg_zs_anothertruth3.png|Ditto File:Anothertruth_promo_art.jpg|Promotional art File:Anothertruth_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Anothertruthtwhkposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Anothertruthchinaposter.png|China poster File:Vulcanus7_anothertruth_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Guillotine_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:ANOTHER_TRUTH.jpg|Vietnam poster Trivia *Some parts of this chapter resemble Surface Tension and Apprehension chapters in Half-Life. Some other parts resemble Splash. *This is the second chapter in Zombie Scenario that features 3 different map icons and 3 loading backgrounds for each. *This is the third chapter in Zombie Scenario to feature multiple maps after Omen and Memories. *This is also the third Zombie Scenario chapter that consists only 1 round after Threat and Panic Room. *In boss arena, if you slash the ground at the center of the map with certain melee weapons, a strange blood will come out. This easter egg also can be performed in Trap, Culvert and Last Ride (boss arena only). *At the Map 1, after the dam and before the sewer there is a pool of water that doesn't filled with water in the very bottom of it, because the player model is seem to be in standing position instead of swimming. Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Simple maps